Garfield, as Luna?
by SailorCardKnight
Summary: What if Garfield played the role as Luna? Read and find out! Episode 4 is up!
1. The fat orange tabby cat named Garfield

AUTHORS NOTE: What if Garfield played the role as Luna? Anyway, Garfield does talk, but it's not the computer animated Garfield from the movie.  
  
This is the first episode of Sailor Moon (in other words, I'm not doing whole episodes)  
  
WARNING: I have way to much time on my hands.....you have been forewarned.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Serena was walking home from school eating doughnuts, she heard a meow as she looked down. She saw a fat orange tabby cat at her feet that had a collar around his neck and looked hungry. "Hey little fella," Serena said to the cat, "You want a doughnut?" Serena could tell that the cat was trying to act cute for her, "Tee hee, I thought so." She got on her knees as she gave the cat a doughnut. The cat ate the doughnut in a split second as he begged for more. "Sorry kitty, I only meant to give you one doughnut." Serena told the cat. This angered the cat as it grabbed Serena by her shirt collar and showed her its claws. Serena quickly handed the cat the rest of the doughnuts before the cat could hurt her. The cat released Serena as he started to eat the doughnuts. "Your not a very nice kitty are you!" the cat ignored Serena as he kept eating.  
Serena continued to watch the cat as she noticed that the collar that was around the cat's neck looked a little tight on him. She carefully reached over as she made sure the cat didn't see her. Serena worked quickly to prevent herself from being clawed to death. It wasn't until Serena finally got the collar off when the cat noticed what she was doing. The cat ate another doughnut that as he stood on his hind legs as if the where feet. The cat held out his front paws as claws appeared. Serena was amazed at the fact the cat can stand up, and she was also worried that the cat was going to kill her as well. "Uh, nice kitty, I wasn't trying to get my, uh, your doughnuts." the cat didn't listen as he started to approach Serena. Serena took off running screaming at the top of her lungs as the cat got on all four legs as it cased after her. After ten feet the cat couldn't run anymore because he was worn out from all that running. 'Whew, I haven't run that much sense when I was chasing that ice cream truck a few months ago.' the cat thought, 'That stupid girl, next time she has to think twice before stealing my doughnuts again!' The cat started to cram doughnuts in his mouth again, 'Then again, I think she is supposed to be that girl that I was sent to find.' The cat suddenly noticed that the collar was gone, "Hey! I can talk again!" he said, "I don't know what happened to that collar, but I'm glad its gone!"  
  
The cat sat just right below Serena's room, outside, as he looked up, "This must be the place, but how do I get up there?" The cat looked around, and decided not to bother with it as he walked away.  
  
When the doorbell rang as Serena's mom, Ikuko, went to answer it, "Coming!" She opened the door and as noticed that no one was there. Ikuko looked to her left, then to her right, as the cat slipped past beneath her. 'Why didn't I think of that sooner?' the cat thought.  
  
Serena was taking a nap as the cat walked into the room. When the cat was finally able to get on the bed, he walked up and stared at Serena in the face with a huge grin. Serena woke up from her sleep as she smelled suddenly Lasagna, and saw the same fat orange tabby cat from earlier. "Rise and shine." the cat told Serena. Serena leapt up, "You can talk?" "Of course I can talk you idiot!" the cat said, "Anyway, my name is Garfield, and thank goodness I finally found you!" "You mean you have been searching for me?" Serena asked Garfield. "Certainly, your Sailor Moon, I'm sure of it. Besides, I haven't been able to sleep much lately because of you this whole time. Here, I'll prove it that your Sailor moon." Garfield tried to do a back flip into the air but ended up crashing on the on bedroom floor, "Oh forget it...." Garfield then tossed a brooch with a crescent moon on it, onto the bed. Serena's eyes sparkled with joy, "Ooh! Is this for me?" she then grabbed the brooch and got off the bed. Serena got in front of mirror as she put the brooch on her school uniform. Garfield got to his feet, "Serena, will you just say 'Moon prism power make- up' already!" Serena thought Garfield was joking, so she thought that she should play along, "Okay, Moon prism power make-up" she said as she trust her hand into the air. While Serena was transforming Garfield got back onto the bed, "Now if you excuse me, I need to get some sleep."  
When Serena was done transforming into Sailor moon, she looked at her self as she started to freak out. "WHAT?! What's all this Garfield?!" Sailor moon noticed that Garfield was asleep on the bed, "Garfield! Why can't you tell me what's going on here?!"  
Suddenly Sailor moon could hear Molly screaming. "Oh no! Molly must be in trouble!" Sailor moon then yelled at Garfield very loudly just to wake him up, "GARFIELD!!!"  
"Yahhhhh!!!!" Garfield quickly sprang up, as he was then clinging onto the ceiling with his claws, "What is it?!"  
  
"Molly is in trouble we have to help her!" Sailor moon said.  
  
"Who?" Garfield asked as he used his claws to walk across the ceiling to get to the other side to climb down the wall.  
  
"My best friend Molly, shes in trouble!"  
  
When Garfield got back down onto the floor, he pulled out the script to this story and looked it over. "Oh yea, that's right, next we have to go to the jewelry store, and save your friend from that creepy negaverse guy."  
Sailor moon saw the script, "Where did you get that?" Garfield put the script away, "That's none of your business."  
  
The doors to the jewelry store quickly swung open. "Leave her alone!" Sailor moon said to the monster that had its hands wrapped around Molly's neck.  
The monster, named Morga, turned and looked at Sailor moon, "Who are you?" Sailor moon stopped for a moment, "Well, uh," then she remembered, "I'm Sailor moon, the champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you." "Sailor moon?" the Morga growled, "I have never heard of anything named Sailor moon and I'm sure I never hear from you again. Arise my servants!"  
Then all of the people who where being mind controlled by Morga started to attack Sailor moon. When Sailor moon fell to the ground with her back against a pillar she noticed the scrape on her knee, "Ow! I don't want to do this anymore!" "Come on you big cry baby! You have to fight her!" Garfield said when he saw Sailor moon. "I don't want do this anymore!" Sailor moon said as she started to cry, "I wanna go home!"  
"Fine, I'll send you away for good!" Morga said as she reached out to Sailor moon to grab her, Sailor moon screamed. Suddenly a red rose appeared as Morga stopped what she was doing as she looked up, "And who might you be?"  
High above at an open window stood a man wearing a mask and cape who was wearing a tuxedo, "I am Tuxedo mask, Sailor moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within you, it is your destiny." Sailor moon cried some more, "I don't want to be a warrior!" Sailor moon kept crying as her red hair thingys made the sound of her crying even louder. All of the mind controlled people feel to the ground, "Stop that hideous crying!" Morga said as she tried to cover her ears. "Will you stop acting like a crybaby and throw your tiara and say 'Moon tiara action'!" Garfield said to Sailor moon. Sailor moon stood up, "What good is that going to do?" "Just do it!"  
Sailor Moon took the tiara off of her head as she spun around and said, "Moon tiara action!" She let go of her tiara as it went hurling towards Morga. "NOOO!" Morga said just right before the tiara hit her. After when the tiara hit Sailor Moon looked up as she saw Morga get vaporized, "I did that?" The last thing Morga said was, "I shall return!" then she turned into dust. "You have done well Sailor moon," Sailor moon looked up at the masked man, "others will test you, but I will fight with you." She saw Tuxedo Mask take off as Garfield came beside her, "Oh, come on now, don't tell me you actually like that guy?"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
That's the first rewritten episode with Garfield in it. So what did you all think?

Review please! There's more to come!


	2. The pet show

AUTHORS NOTE: ACKKKKK!! STUPID COMPUTER!!!! I had to retype this because my !?! computer isn't working right!! (DAM WINDOWS 98 LAPTOP!!) I will make corrections later when I'm in a better mood.....  
  
Anyway,  
  
This was going to be the second episode of the American dub with that radio show 'Love line', but I changed my mind as I came up with this idea (that you will soon be reading). Serena still gets the Luna Pen for the first time in this episode.  
  
I'm also doing this episode differently from the first episode that I wrote......  
  
As soon as your done reading it, let me know what you think of it in your review. Enjoy!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Queen Beryl sat on her throne as she waved her hands and gazed into her crystal ball. Jadeite appeared before her, "Jadeite, I am not pleased at the way things are going." Beryl told Jadeite. "It's that Sailor moon who keeps getting in my way, but this time I have a plan that I know that will work." "So just what is this new plan of yours?" Beryl asked Jadeite. Jadeite had an evil grin as he spoke, "It appears that the humans spend lots of time and energy into taking care of their so called pets. I even figured out a way that I can get the energy of these humans. There is going to be a pet show in town, and I'm sure lots of humans will be there." Beryl was pleased as Jadeite's new plan, "Very well Jadeite, proceed with your plan."  
  
Down in the kitchen Kenji, Serena's father, was reading the news paper and drinking coffee as Ikuko was making brakfeast. Garfield got onto the table and saw the cup of coffee. He made sure no one was looking as he stole Kenji's coffee and took a drink out of it. Kenji was still looking at his paper as he reached out to grab his coffee as he noticed that it wasn't there. Kenji looked away from his paper as he saw Garfield drinking his coffee. Kenji's eyes widen because he was shocked at the fact that a cat was drinking coffee. Garfield handed Kenji back the now empty cup. Kenji took his coffee up, his eyes where still wide as he looked at the cup, then at Garfield. Ikuko turned around and noticed Kenji's empty cup, "You want more coffee dear?" Ikuko asked her husband. Kenji's eyes were still wide as he stared at Garfield, "Uh, sure I guess."  
Suddenly Serena's voice was heard, "Yahhhh!!! I'm late!"  
  
Luckily, Serena had just made it to class as the final bell rang. Molly saw Serena sat down, "So, did you over sleep again Serena?" "You got that right," Serena told her best friend. Molly then remembered something, "Hey Serena, didn't you tell me that you have a cat?" "Yea, my cat Garfield, why do you ask?" Serena asked Molly. "I heard there is going to be a pet show! Anyone who owns a cat or dog can enter!" Serena was excited by Molly's news, "Really, when is it?" "Its this Saturday, and I hear theres going to be a cash prize of $100,000 for who ever wins!" Molly told Serena. Serena's jaw dropped when she heard what the prize was, "Whoa! That's quite a bit of money!" "That's why you should enter Serena!" Molly said as she encouraged Serena into doing it. Serena was now imageing what she could buy with all of that money.  
  
Garfield was walking along the city streets trying to find a good Italian restaurant. He was only a few blocks away from Serena's place, when he noticed the Arcade then he saw the sign for a restaurant as it read, 'Leo's Italian Restaurant'. Garfield was thrilled that he finally found a restaurant that was close to Serena's place. He was also happy that he didn't have to go to the other side of the city to get Italian food anymore. Garfield figured that the arcade would make a great communications base that way he could come back at night and play video games as well.  
Serena was skipping happily down the street, still thinking on what she should spend all that money on. She decided that she should first by all kinds of comic books, then buy pastries, then some cool expensive clothes, then more comic books, video games, then maybe.... Serena saw Garfield as she smiled, "oh Garfield..." She said in a cheerful voice. "What is it you crazy blonde?" Garfield somehow knew that Serena was up to something. Serena giggled as she whipped out a poster that she found for the pet show and showed it to Garfield, "I'm entering you into a pet show!" Garfield narrowed his eyes as he had a look of disgust on his face, "Your kidding me right?" There was a huge grin on Serena's face, "Come on Garfield! Theres a cash prize of 100,000 dollars!" Garfield's eye's brighten as there was a huge smile on his face, "What are we waiting for?" he said as he walked over and grabbed Serena's arm, "Lets go to that pet show and win that money!"  
  
(Days have passed and it is now time for the pet show, we first see Jadeite talking to his partner Catti. Catti has black hair and cat-like eyes. They are in a back room somewhere in the building.)  
  
"I have good news Jadeite," Catti said to Jadeite, "everything is in working order, our plan is good to go." "Exceltent." Jadeite said with an evil grin, "Soon the energy of these pathic humans will be ours!" They both laughed evilly.  
  
Serena and Garfield stood outside, "This looks like the place looks huge!" Serena said as she looked at the large dome-shaped building in awe. Garfield noticed a sign that said, 'Partiapants in contest enter here'. "I think we have to go in over there." Garfield said as he pointed out the sign to Serena.  
They where about ready to go through the entrence as they where suddenly stopped by a guard, "And where do you think your going little missy?" "I'm entering into the pet show, what else?" Serena told the guard. "I'm sorry," the guard said, "I can't allow you to do that. The rules say you have to be at least 16 to enter in the pet show." Serena was mad at the fact that she couldn't enter, "That's a stupid rule!" "Sorry kid, but rules are rules." The guard told Serena.  
  
Serena sat on the sidewalk as well as Garfield they were both bummed out. They could go watch the pet show, but its not the same as being in it. "Aw man, this sucks, so much for winning that $100,000 dollars." Serena said, who was still upset. Garfield rememberd something, "I know a way we can get past that guard!" Serena was now happy again, "Really! What is it?"  
Garfield tried to do a back flip into the air, but he fell face first into the concrete. "Ow, my face..." he said in pain as he peeled his face off of the sidewalk, "here, just have it already!" Garfield gave Serena a fancy pink pen. "Whats this Garfield?" Serena said as she took the pen. "Its called a Garfield pen!" Garfield said with a huge grin on his face. Serena narrowed her eyes as she looked at Garfield, she knew that couldn't be the name of that pen. Garfield still had the huge grin as Serena contunited to look at him the way she did. Garfield gave up as he sighed, "Okay, okay, its not called a Garfield pen, its actually called a Luna pen." "So how does this thing work?" "All you have to do it hold the pen into the air, say 'duscuise power' then what you want to transform into." Serena stood up, "Cool! You mean I could transform into anything that I want?" she asked Garfield with a smile on her face. "Anything and everything." Garfield replyed with a smile, "Now transform into something that could get us in there!" "Alright!" Serena thrust the Luna pen into the air, "Discuise power! Transform me into a veterinarian!"  
A light surronded Serena as her outfit changed into a white veterinarian outfit as she wore a black wig, red lipstick and white high- heeled shoes. "Is it just me, or Serena's outfit reminds me of someone?" Garfield said to himself.  
  
Serena and Garfield walked into the building. There was all kinds of booths set up where you can buy things and there was a large arena at the center of the building to show off the cats and dogs as seats where around it. Garfield suddenly smelled food, he followed the sent as he left Serena behind. "Hey Garfield, I think we have to go over there." Serena turned to look at Garfield, but he was gone, "Garfield?" Serena looked around but she didn't see him anywhere, "Garfield where are you?"  
A man walked out as he grabbed a micraphone as he stood in the arena, "Could everyone gather round. The pet show is about to began!"  
Serena was disapointed, "Now that Garfield is missing there is no way I can even enter now."  
  
Garfield followed the sent that lead to a cart with Lasagna on top of it, "Alright! Lasagna!" Before Garfield had a chance to eat the Lasagna, he heard something behind a door nearby. He really wanted to eat that Lasagna and he was curious to know what was going on behind that door. So he grabbed the pan that had the Lasagna, ate it in one gulp, and listened to what was going on.  
  
Serena once again sat on the sidewalk, disapointed about not being able to be in the pet show. Garfield came running, "Serena!" Serena turned to look as she saw Garfield, "Garfield where have you been?" "Never mind that theres something that I have to tell you!" "What is it?" Garfield suddenly stopped for a moment, "I forgot..." Then right behind them they both saw a flash of light that came from the same dome shaped building. "Oh yea, now I remember," Garfield said, "the Negaverse is back." Garfield sat down on the sidewalk, "Its not that important anyway." "But Garfield, I thought I was supposed to fight the Negaverse aren't I?" "Then you can go ahead without me, I'll just take a nap." "Garfield! I can't do this without you!" "Fine! I come along if you stop whining!"  
  
Inside the building, stood Jadeite laughing evilly as he gazed apon all of the people and their pets who where asleep because their energy has been taken. "Queen Beryl will be most pleased!" Jadeite said. He felt something rub up against his leg as he looked down. It was Catti, she was transformed into a cat-like monster, and was nuzzling against Jadeite's leg purring at the same time. "Catti will you stop that!" Jadeite said to Catti as she still purred, Jadeite rolled his eyes.  
The doors suddenly burst open as Sailor moon and Garfield appeard. "For the sake of animal lovers everywere, I am Sailor moon champion of justice, and I shall punish you!" Sailor moon said to Jadeite and Catti. Jadeite laughed, "Catti take care of that sailor brat!" Catti leapt up as she got on her hind legs and showed Sailor moon her claws. Sailor moon gulped as Catti came chargeing after her. Jadeite laughed as he took off, and left without a trace. Just right before Catti pounced on Sailor moon, luckly, Sailor moon dodged her attack. "Garfield I could use your help right about now!" Sailor moon said to Garfield. Garfield didn't hear Sailor moon, he was to busy takeing a nap. Sailor moon was screaming in fear as he a red rose suddenly appered out of nowhere. Catti stopped as she looked up, "Meow! What was that?!" she said angerly. "Sailor moon this is your chance! Use your Tiara and distory that monster!" Tuxedo mask said to Sailor moon.  
Sailor moon quickly took the tiara off of her head and called out "Moon tiara action!" Sailor moon's Tiara went soaring through the air as it sliced Catti into two as she turned into dust. Garfield was awaken by Catti's scream, "Will someone turn that TV off!?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
So what did you all think? The thought of having Serena dress up like Liz the veterinarian from 'Garfield' was too funny.  
  
This may be the only episode where I change everything but the basics. Heres a preview of the next episode....(this may be the only preview you all get)  
  
PREVIEW: Saffon has been taken by the Negaverse, and now her look-alike is holding a star search copition. Serena and Molly want to enter, so they pratiace, and this bugs Garfield.


	3. Star struck

AUTHORS NOTE: I came up with a funny opening for this rewrite......please don't kill me at the fact that I used the American dub opening song. (I also mixed the 'Garfield and friends' opening into it as well at the beginning.)  
  
Also, just to let you know, I written this episode just like the first one.  
  
.......as you can tell, I'm not rewriting all 47 episodes of the first season!!!! That's WAY to many!!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Garfield, as Luna?" opening song:  
  
(Garfield comes out tap-dancing. He is wearing a top hat and is holding a cane. A record player is near-by)  
  
Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, Sailor moon and friends"  
  
(Garfield stops dancing as he takes his cane and taps the record player.)(A drum roll is heard)  
  
Garfield: We're  
  
Girls: We're  
  
Garfield: ready  
  
Girls: ready  
  
Garfield: to  
  
Girls: to  
  
Garfield and Girls(at the same time): party! (music starts to Sailor moon theme)  
  
Girls: Fighting evil by moonlight,  
  
Garfield: feeding her cat by daylight,  
  
Girls: never running from a real fight,

she is the one named Sailor moon.  
  
Girls: She will....never turn her back on a friend,

she is..... always there to defend,  
  
Garfield: you know.....your cat is still hungry  
  
Girls: She is the one named Sailor...

....Sailor Venus

....Sailor Mercury

....Sailor Mars

....Sailor Jupiter  
  
Garfield: (not singing) Sailor who?  
  
Girls: With secret powers all so new to her,  
  
Garfield: (not singing) What secret powers?  
  
Raye: (not singing) Garfield will you just shut up!  
  
Girls: she is the one named Sailor moon.  
  
(Music)  
  
Girls: Fighting evil by moonlight,  
  
Garfield: feeding her cat by daylight,  
  
Girls: with her Sailor scouts to help fight,

she is the one named Sailor moon,

she is the one named Sailor moon,  
  
Garfield: and you...still have to feed your cat!  
  
(Music ends)  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Serena and Molly rushed up into Serena's bedroom. Garfield was still asleep as Serena put a CD into the stereo. Serena hit the play button as the annoying song 'I wanna be a star' could be heard through out the house. They both started to sing and dance along with the song. Garfield was awaken by the noise, he wanted the music to stop so he could sleep. Garfield got up from his bed as he walked over to the stereo that was playing that awful music. "I wanna be a star, star, star!" Molly and Serena sang, as they were both unaware of Garfield approaching the stereo. The music stopped as Serena and Molly turned around to see what happened, they both saw Garfield unplugging the stereo. "Gee, I guess your cat Garfield doesn't like our performance." Molly said to Serena as she watched Garfield walk back to his bed. "Well, you did sound off key." Serena said to Molly. Molly was angered by Serena's words, "Oh yea! At least I didn't keep messing up on the dance like you did!" That was when an argument broke out between Molly and Serena. "Fine!" Molly said as she walked out the door, "I'll just find a new partner then!" "Well, who needs you anyway!" Serena said to Molly, even though she is gone now.  
"So what were you two trying to do anyway?" Garfield asked Serena. "Molly and I were going to enter Saffron's star search contest and become super stars." Serena told Garfield. "You two sounded more like karaoke bar rejects to me." "Ha, ha, very funny." Serena said sarcastically as she plugged the stereo back in. "I will sill need a partner though." Serena smiled as she looked at Garfield. Garfield saw Serena look at him, "Oh no you don't!" he said, "I'm not going to be partners with a ditz like you!" "Come on Garfield," Serena tried to encourage Garfield, "we will be famous!" Garfield sprang up from his bed, "Well, if you say so!"  
  
On the day of the audition, Serena and Garfield when down town to were the old building was at. "Come on Garfield! Were going to be late!" Serena said to Garfield. "I can't go any further." Garfield said as he was out of breath, "You have to go on without me." "Will you get off of your lazy butt already! And I told you not to eat those 20 pizzas before we left!" Serena said as she pointed to an old building, "We are almost there, because the building that we have to go to is over there!" Garfield sprang to his feet as he put a pair of sunglasses on, "My public awaits."  
  
By the time they finally got there, Serena and Garfield noticed something strange as everyone began passing out on the stage. Saffron, who was sitting in the auditorium turned around to look at Serena, it wasn't Saffron at all, it was really a monster! "Can I help you dear?" it said. Serena screamed as she ran. "What? You mean that this was a set up and I came here for nothing?" Garfield said angrily, "Come on Serena! Its go time!" Garfield said but Serena wasn't there, "Were could she have gone now?"  
  
After getting Serena out of the bathroom and to transform into Sailor moon, Sailor moon got up on stage as she did her entrance.  
"I am Sailor moon, champion of justice, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"  
The monster leapt up as it opened its mouth as a beam of ice shot out of its mouth. Sailor moon quickly dodged it. Sailor moon tried to hide, but the monster found her and started to freeze Sailor moon into a block of ice Garfield saw Sailor moon's predicament. He had to stop that monster from freezing her completely, or he wouldn't be able to have dinner tonight. Garfield looked up and noticed that the monster was directly under the spinning disco ball. Garfield had an idea, he was going to throw something at the ball above to made to come down and hit the monster on the head.  
Garfield rushed backstage into the prop room as he found an old metal serving tray. He took the tray as he went back out onto the stage. Garfield took the tray as he threw it at the mirrored ball. The tray went flying into the air as it hit the ball, it shattered into tiny little shards of glass. Sailor moon was free from the ice as it suddenly broke due to the now broken disco ball. The monster looked at Garfield, "You little furball!" the monster said in anger, it started to go after Garfield, "I'll get you for that!" "Hey! I didn't mean to break your dumb ball!" Garfield said to the monster. The monster had its back turned to Sailor moon as it started to chase after Garfield.  
Sailor moon knew that this was her chance, as she took the tiara off of her head and chanted "Moon tiara vaporize!" The glowing tiara went flying through the air as the monster was eliminated.  
"Wow, that Tuxedo guy didn't come this time." Garfield said as he was amazed. Suddenly a voice was heard throughout the auditorium, "It looks like everything has been taken care of." Sailor moon had a smile on her face and hearts in her eyes as she looked up, "Tuxedo mask!" "I stand corrected." Garfield said as he saw Tuxedo mask disappear as quickly as he came.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I know that this rewrite was pretty short but I really want to get started on the next episode as soon as possible. It's the one with Amy!


	4. Sailor Mercury appears

AUTHORS NOTE: I know it has been a while sense I last updated this story. So before I get too involved with my new Sailor Moon/Angry Beavers crossover story, here's the next chapter.

And good news for all of you readers out there! I saved up enough money and I bought the box DVD set of the uncut version of season one. This means that I will now try and use the original version for this rewrite, but I will still use the dub names for the characters.

In this episode, Amy transforms into Sailor Mercury for the first time.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Late one night, Garfield returned to the arcade. He went over to the Sailor V game and he turned it on. The machine started to play music as the game screen read, 'Sailor V' in big bold gold letters then below it read, 'insert coin and push start'. While images of Sailor V flashed on the screen waiting for the game to start, Garfield leaned over to a speaker on the side. "Hey you dumb machine, its me, Garfield." Garfield said into the speaker. The machine beeped as the screen changed to a blank with text as it read, 'Welcome Garfield' "Hi to you too," Garfield said to the machine, "anyway, there's still no sign of that princess anywhere." The machine started to talk back to Garfield, "Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow." Garfield had a confused look on his face, "What did you say?" The machine started to talk to Garfield again, but differentially this time, "Woof, woof, bark, bark." A picture appeared on the screen of a blue haired girl as the game started to talk to Garfield again, "Bark, bark, woof." "You mean that this girl could be working for the Negaverse?" Garfield asked just to be sure. "Ruff!" the game replied, "Bark, woof." "And you want me to keep a close eye on her?" "Bark!" Garfield got down from were he sat, "Sure thing Lassie," he said sarcastically, "and I'll go rescue Timmy while I'm at it."

Serena was walking down the street as she saw Amy, then she noticed that Garfield was above Amy on a low tree branch. Garfield had a plan, and that plan was to leap down from the branch and land on Amy's shoulders. Gravity had a different idea as Garfield's plan caused both him and Amy to crash on the ground below. Serena rushed over to see if the two were okay, "Are you alright?" Serena asked Amy as she helped her up off of the ground. "I'm okay, but what have you been feeding to your cat? He's overweight." "Just about everything that you can think of." Serena told Amy. Amy's eyes widen, "You really mean he eats that much?" Serena gave an uneasy laugh, "Its even more than you think actually." Amy just looked over at Garfield who was sitting on the ground as he looked up at the two girls, "So what's your cat's name?" she asked Serena. "His name is Garfield." Serena replied. Suddenly, Serena had an idea. If she where friends with a genus, then she would get good grades in no time. So she decided to introduce herself to Amy, "My name is Serena, and you must be Amy, right?"

Serena took Amy down to the arcade, she offered Amy to play on the Sailor V game. Serena was amazed at the fact that Amy got a high score and that it was her first time _ever_ playing a video game. Serena turned around as she noticed that a large crowd was starting to gather around to watch Amy. Andrew noticed the large crowd around the 'Sailor V' game as he decided to take a look at was going on. He noticed that Serena was there, "Hey Serena!" Serena turned around as she saw her beloved Andrew, "Hey Andrew!" Andrew then noticed the high score that Amy had, "Wow! That girl broke the record! Who is she?" Serena grinned as she pointed to Amy, "That's my new friend Amy." Amy suddenly sprang up from where she sat, "Oh no! I'm late for class!" Serena watched the game as Sailor V got blasted by the monster, she took one last look at the high score, "You mean that your going to school _again_? At this hour?!" "Its not just any school, it's Crystal Academy, a cram school," Amy said as she picked up her bag, "I go there everyday." Serena was shocked by that horrifying word, "You go to school _everyday_?!" "Well I have to if I want to be a doctor one day." Amy rushed out the door, "See ya later Serena!" The crowd started to walk away as Serena did the same thing. Serena's heart suddenly leapt with joy as she heard Andrew's voice, " Hey Serena! Wait up!" Serena turned around as she saw Andrew, "What is it?" Serena knew that this was the big moment, Andrew was going to ask her out on a date. She waited for Andrew to say something as he said, "You dropped this!" Serena was confused, "Huh?" Andrew handed Serena a floppy disk, "You dropped this." Serena took the disk, "Uh, this isn't mine, so I bet its Amy's, I'll just give it to her next time I see her."

Garfield, who was waiting for Serena outside of the arcade, watched Serena come out of the building. "What's with the computer disk?" Garfield asked. Serena showed Garfield the floppy disk, "It's just something that Amy left behind. I guess we should go and return it to her." "You go on ahead." Garfield said as he started to walk away, "I'll just take a cab home." "But Garfield," Serena said, "you where saying that Amy might be working for the Negaverse. Shouldn't we go and investigate?" "You can but I'm going home." "Oh no you don't!" Serena said as she grabbed Garfield by the tail, "You certainly know a lot more about this 'Sailor' business than me! I can't do stuff like this on my own!" "HEY! Easy on the tail!" Then a familiar voice was heard, "Hey meatball head, what are you doing by tormenting a cat?" "That's none of your business Darien!" Serena said as she stomped her foot on the pavement. Darien started to laugh, "And look at the size of your cat! He's just as big as you are!" Serena clenched her fist at the remark, "I am not fat!" "Your cat is so fat that I bet he has his own area code, and I bet he is also easily mistaken for a freight train." Darien started to past Garfield and Serena as he kept laughing. Garfield put foot in front of Darien, as Darien tripped. Serena started to burst out laughing, as Garfield thought, 'Nobody makes fun of me!'

When Serena and Garfield arrived at Crystal Academy, Serena decided to use the Luna pen to sneak in. Serena later found the classroom that Amy was in. The other students in the class looked like their energy had just been taken. Serena didn't want to believe it, but Amy had to have been working for the Negaverse. Amy got up from her seat as she saw the disguised Serena barge right into the classroom. "May I help you madam?" Amy asked with an annoyed tone. "The gig is up Amy!" Serena said. Amy was confused, "Have we met before?" Serena thrust her hand into the air, "Moon prism power, make-up!" After when Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, the teacher walked back in. "Amy, I leave you alone just for a short while, and this happens." the teacher said as it transformed into a monster. The monster named Garoban controlled the students as they attacked Sailor Moon. Garoban then turned towards Amy as she grabbed her by the head, "You! Why haven't you been affected by the disk?!" "Because I don't need a disk to study!" Garoban put Amy's face against the computer screen, "Surrender your energy to the Negaverse!" But the unexpected happened, a faint blue symbol appeared on Amy's head. Garfield recognized the symbol, "Well, what do you know! Amy is Sailor Mercury!" Garfield tried to do a back flip into the air, but once again landed on the floor. "I'm really beginning to get tired of that." Garfield said to himself, then he called out to Amy, "Amy! Take this!" Garfield threw a blue pen over to Amy, "Just shout out Mercury power, make-up!" And that is what Amy did. "At least now there is someone who can finally teach that crazy blonde something." Garfield said, as the battle continued until it was over.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NO ARTEMIS IS **NOT** GOING TO BE LASSIE!!! THAT WAS A JOKE!

(….. I thought I should say that before you would all start thinking that Lassie is going to be Artemis or something.)


End file.
